


Orders

by llyrical



Series: Hellspawn Central [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Begging, Billdip Parent AU, D/s, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Smut, Teasing, takes place in the parent AU but is really just some plotless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llyrical/pseuds/llyrical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill is getting a bit tired of Pine Tree bossing him around.</p>
<p>Billdip Parent AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orders

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a smut pact with Vel and this happened. Whoops!
> 
> Hazel and Makona are only mentioned briefly a few times in this, but they (along with the Billdip Parent AU) belong to me (pokespec) and Vel (ve1art).

“Bill, help Makona get ready for school, please.” 

Bill glowered at his partner from his position at the kitchen table, despite the fact that the man was facing away from him and towards the counter, a steaming cup of coffee in one hand and a pen in the other. He was signing something or other for Hazel, likely a permission slip for a field trip. 

“Y’know, Pine Tree,” he sighed dramatically as he stood up, “in my glory days, I had people begging at my feet, on their knees just to request things of me. I was _giving_ the orders, and people would die before they dared attempt to give _me_ one.”

“Well, now you have kids,” Dipper muttered snarkily, not looking up. “So, now you get to get your son ready for school. And he’s not wearing the yellow shoes.”

Bill rolled his eyes. “They’re stylish.”

“If you say so. He’s still not wearing them.”

Bill _tsk_ ed, moving to stand behind his partner and grip his hips. One hand slid under the hem of his shirt, tracing lightly against suddenly-tightening stomach muscles. Bill leaned in close to Dipper’s ear just in time to hear the man’s breath catch. 

“Just so you know,” he whispered, a grin tugging at his lips, “I could still get you begging on your knees for me.” 

He held on long enough to feel Dipper shiver before he was moving away with a laugh.

\-----

“Bill, you can get the laundry started alright on your own, can’t you? I kinda have to,” Dipper gestured vaguely at his computer screen, where the makings of his third novel in-progress was pulled up, “yeah.”

Bill stared at him, at this insolent meatsack who was getting more demanding with the closer he got to his book’s deadline. Didn’t he realize that Bill _also_ had work to be doing? Children to scare, deals to make. 

When the demon didn’t respond, Dipper paused his typing long enough to twist around in his desk chair and give Bill a small smile. “Please?” he added, a bit too late. 

The fact that it was an order disguised as a request was enough to make Bill’s blood boil, but it was difficult to refuse the dumb human when he looked at him with wide brown eyes hidden behind thin black frames. It was always the damn glasses.

Bill sighed, leaving the room without a word and setting off for the laundryroom. 

Soon. Soon, he’d have justice.

\-----

“Bill!”

Hazel and Makona immediately cringed at the tone of their other father’s voice, but Bill remained as unwavering as the flames coating one of his hands. When it became obvious that he wasn’t going to stop just because Pine Tree was nagging him, the kids continued to stare on in wonder as they always did when the more demonic half of their parents showed them “magic tricks.”

Bill warped the flames into shapes- a pine tree and then a shooting star. He worked through the symbols on his summoning wheel, watching his children’s eyes light up even more with each one.

“Bill, stop. Not in the house; you’ll catch something on fire. I’m not sure how to explain that to the insurance company. _Again_.” 

Bill ground his teeth, the point of one canine catching hard enough on his tongue to draw blood. The flames extinguished when he closed his fist, and Hazel and Makona chorused, “Awww.” 

Bill got up off the floor, and when he spun around to meet Pine Tree, his expression morphed into one more reflective of his annoyance. His lip curled back in a half-snarl, but Dipper just stared on, unimpressed. 

The demon gave him a look that clearly stated, _We’ll talk about this later_ , before whirling back around to meet his kids with a smile. “Who wants to watch age-inappropriate horror movies before dinner?”

The little hellspawn cheered. Dipper sighed behind him but didn’t protest. Maybe he had reached his nagging quota for the day or maybe he was just starting to realize the severity of the situation, but Bill didn’t care either way. His plans were set.

 

\-----

The kids were asleep, and they were going to stay asleep. It wasn’t often that Bill interfered with his own children’s dreams- normally only if they were having trouble sleeping or if they were scared and needed a night of guaranteed pleasant dreams- but this was what he considered to be a ‘crisis.’ So, it was easy enough to make sure they were going to stay knocked out for the entire night. 

With that done, the moment he had Pine Tree alone in their shared bedroom with the door shut and locked behind them, he was slamming the human down onto the bed and crawling on top of him. 

Pine Tree audibly had the air knocked out of him, as he was gasping for breath by the time Bill had pinned his wrists above his head and started nipping at his neck. “Bill,” he breathed, “what are you-”

“How about you _be quiet_ , Pine Tree?” Bill snapped. It was more a test of obedience than anything else; normally, he’d love to hear his human’s voice. To the demon’s satisfaction, Dipper immediately snapped his mouth closed, opening it only to gasp again as Bill’s teeth scraped the exposed flesh of his throat. 

He had to wonder if the man was complying because he actually respected Bill’s authority or because he knew this game well and wanted to play. Bill found himself hoping it was a bit of both. 

“So,” he murmured, voice low and lips nearly brushing the man’s ear, “you really think it’s a good idea to boss me around, kid?” 

“That- _that’s_ what this is about?” Dipper choked out, involuntarily raising his hips to meet the demon’s. Bill couldn’t help but chuckle, but reprimanded him for speaking out of turn all the same by digging his fingernails into his wrists. Pine Tree whimpered, but his eyes were dark and doing nothing to hide how turned on he already was. 

“What did I say about talking, love?” Bill chided softly, locking gazes with the man squirming underneath him. Dipper’s lips parted as if he was actually going to answer aloud- Pine Tree wasn’t stupid, but he was snarky enough to want to see how far he could push Bill- and the demon gave him a warning glance. He took the opportunity away from him, surging down to nip playfully at Dipper’s bottom lip and pulling a surprised moan out of him. 

“Now, Pine Tree,” Bill removed the pressure holding the other’s wrists down and was pleased when Dipper kept them in place, staring at Bill with wide, blown eyes, “you may have some illusion of control, but in the end,” one hand landed in Dipper’s hair, threading softly through the brunette locks before grabbing a fistful and yanking his head back, while he let the other hand wrap semi-tightly around the human’s throat and put enough pressure for the silent threat to be clear, “we both know who’s in charge here.” 

Dipper’s eyes slipped half-closed, too comfortable for Bill’s liking. He wrapped his fingers tighter around the human’s throat, squeezing tightly enough and flattening his hand in just the right place to cut off the other’s airflow, and that was all it took for Pine Tree’s fight-or-flight instinct to kick in and for his eyes to shoot back open. His hands moved almost of their own accord, coming down to grip at Bill’s wrist even though he had to have known in his mind that he wasn’t in any real danger. 

The demon yanked the other’s hair back hard enough to rip a sound from him that was half a cry of pain and half a choked, breathless moan of pleasure, the motion a warning. Dipper slowly retracted his hands, bringing them down to his sides rather than above his head but still keeping them in place. 

Bill sat up, releasing the man as he rested back on Pine Tree’s thighs. Dipper tensed immediately- oh, what Bill would give to be inside his mind right now, to know exactly what he was expecting- but Bill merely dragged his hands lightly down the human’s sides, fingers catching slightly in the fabric. 

He continued to do this, running his hands over Pine Tree’s clothes softly enough to drive the other _mad_. He was certain that Dipper was waiting for some sort of physical reprimanding, and he could feel him grow more and more tense with each tender touch. It was so much more energizing than actually hurting him was. 

When he first started to unbutton Pine Tree’s red flannel, it was with close precision and maddeningly slow movements. By the time he reached the bottom button, exposing the pale skin of his lover’s chest and stomach, Dipper was flushed and squirming, desperately trying to keep his hips still but knowing that Bill could feel just how turned on he was. He had put his own hands back above his head, likely to stop himself from reaching out to touch Bill without permission. 

When he actually pushed the shirt off of Dipper’s shoulders, raising his back off the bed long enough to do so, he could hear just how ragged the other’s breath had become. He was practically panting, cheeks red and pupils dilated, and this was one of the things that Bill loved the most about Pine Tree. The man was so responsive, and he’d hardly even _done anything_ yet. 

He traced his fingers lightly over Dipper’s wrists above his head. “Keep them there until I tell you that you can move,” he murmured, a warning behind the otherwise gentle words. “I want you to stay perfectly still for me.” 

He knew it would be a challenge, and that was precisely why he said it. Dipper visibly swallowed before nodding once. To reward him for being mostly good thus far, he pressed his lips gently to his partner’s for moment. It was suppose to be chaste, teasing, but Pine Tree’s lips were quivering beneath his and he couldn’t let it go just yet. He allowed himself to fall further into the kiss than intended, lips moving a bit more roughly against Dipper’s as the kiss deepened. When his tongue darted out to brush lightly against the man’s bottom lip, his lips parted, and Bill drew back. Pine Tree whined. 

“Still,” he reminded him before sliding down a bit more and attaching his lips to the man’s neck instead. Pine Tree made a pleasant humming sound low in his throat as Bill peppered light kisses against his skin, then keened as the demon bit down. 

He ran his hands down Dipper’s side, loving the way that he trembled in an attempt to stay still as Bill bit and sucked at his neck. He could hear the man fighting to stay quiet as well, and a quick glance up confirmed that he was biting down hard on his bottom lip and choking back noises. 

As he moved further down Pine Tree’s body, he briefly brought his hand up to cup the other’s face gently before using his thumb to pull Dipper’s bottom lip from between his teeth. When he was satisfied that the brunette wasn’t going to defy what was an obvious silent order, he brought his hand down to rake his nails sharply down the man’s chest.

Dipper cried out immediately, hips wiggling just slightly under Bill’s, but the demon didn’t take the time to scold him for it. Instead, he traced the already-red lines with his tongue. Pine Tree was silenced immediately save for a whimper sounding low in his throat. 

He followed the scratches all the way down, pressing a kiss right below Dipper’s navel. His fingers toyed with the button on the other’s jeans before he decided against it and cupped Pine Tree through his pants instead. Dipper visibly restrained himself to keep from bucking his hips up into the touch, and Bill chuckled as he moved his hand away. The man underneath him whimpered at the loss. 

Bill sat up for a moment, sitting back on his heels, knees on either side of Dipper’s thighs. He took a minute to appreciate the sight beneath him. Pine Tree’s face was flushed a deep pink, his bare chest blooming in shades of crimson. His lungs heaved, chest rising and falling quickly. Bill imagined his heart was beating like a rabbit’s, a mix of arousal, excitement, and fear of what Bill was going to do next.

Pine Tree’s constant defiance was a refreshing change from most beings, meatsacks and demons alike, being too afraid to speak back to him. Still, it was nice to have him completely submissive for once. 

Dipper’s stare was steady on him, eyes half-lidded and doing nothing to mask his lust. Just for a second, Bill’s resolve wavered. He wanted nothing more than to have his way with Pine Tree right now, all teasing aside. 

But he couldn’t. He was making a statement here. 

“Just look at you,” Bill purred, fingers skating over the denim clinging to the man’s thighs. “So pretty. So beautiful when you’re following orders.” He leaned forward again, allowing his fingers to skillfully undo the button on Pine Tree’s jeans in one quick movement. As soon as the zipper was pulled down, Dipper let out a sharp breath. Bill paused to smirk up at him. “If you continue to behave, I may even let you come tonight.”

There was an unspoken threat, and it was enough to make Dipper go still again, though it must have been torture for him not to press up into the touch when Bill brushed his fingers over the man’s length, straining against his pants. He couldn’t help but laugh at the determined look on the brunette’s face as he shifted his position to where he could better undress him. 

“Hips up,” he murmured. When Pine Tree complied, Bill yanked his jeans and boxers down his legs in one swift movement. The man’s length bobbed up the second it was free, curving up towards his stomach, and he let out a soft noise of relief as Bill grinned. 

He sat back down on the bed between the man’s thighs, quick to push Dipper’s legs up until his knees were nearly pressed against his chest. Pine Tree jerked in alarm, arms coming down to his sides so he could brace himself on his elbows and have a better view of the demon. Bill’s eyes snapped up, nails biting into the man’s thighs. 

“Can I-” Dipper’s voice was breathy, strained, and Bill allowed him to speak just so he could hear more of it. “Is this okay? Please?” 

Bill flashed a fanged smile. “Since you asked so nicely. But they better stay there.”

He pressed a kiss to the inside of Dipper’s right knee, and then the left. He trailed his fingers up and down the human’s thighs, alternating light and firm touches, and brushed them teasingly close to his aching cock. To his credit, Dipper barely squirmed, though his soft whimpering sounds didn’t go unnoticed. 

Bill began tracing the movements with his mouth, nails digging into Dipper’s skin as the demon’s mouth kissed, nipped, and sucked all the way up his inner thigh. He gave the same treatment to the other thigh, loving the way that Pine Tree’s skin was quivering under his touch. 

His breath ghosted over Pine Tree’s length when he got close, and the noise the man made in response was positively _sinful_. He couldn’t help himself; he gripped Pine Tree’s hips with both hands to keep him in place as he leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the head of the man’s cock. 

Dipper let out a moan, and Bill took that as encouragement. He slid further down, taking the man’s length in until it hit his throat, humming around it. Pine Tree whimpered, one of his hands coming down to thread his fingers in the demon’s hair. The moment it did, Bill froze, pulling off. 

He sat up, ignoring Dipper’s whine of disappointment and his confused look. Instead, he moved quickly to grab Pine Tree’s hand and slam his wrist down onto the bed. “I thought I told you not to move,” he snarled. Dipper didn’t dare move the other hand.

“Bill, _fuck_.” Dipper pressed his head back against the bed, arching his back just slightly. “Can you- please- just, _please_ , fuck.”

Bill paused. He let up slightly on Pine Tree’s wrist, using his other hand to lightly brush over the man’s length. “Please _what_ , Pine Tree?”

Dipper’s glare returned, a bit of his normal defiance making itself known again. Bill loved that; it just gave him more to break. “Please… please touch me,” he whimpered, sounding reluctant but so, _so_ desperate. 

Bill moved, sitting back. “Get up,” he ordered. 

Pine Tree sat up just slightly, frowning. “Wha… what?”

The demon flicked his gaze back up to him, trying to look cold and not letting his own lust show. “Off the bed. Now.” 

Dipper still looked confused but complied, scrambling to get off the bed. Bill pushed himself off as well, leaning against the mattress as the brunette stood awkwardly in front of him, hard cock still curved up towards his stomach. 

Bill licked his lips. “Get on your knees.” Dipper’s eyes widened a bit, and when he opened his mouth to protest, Bill growled, “That wasn’t a suggestion, Pine Tree.”

Though his cheeks were burning and his eyes still held that lovely spark of defiance, he complied, falling to his knees and casting his gaze downwards. Bill smirked, fingers curling around Dipper’s chin and forcing him to look up. 

“Told you I’d have you begging on your knees for me,” he chuckled. Dipper’s eyes darkened, an instinctual need to rebel coming over him. Bill’s hand slipped into his hair, twisting a fistful of brown locks around his fingers and pulling. Whatever protest he had died on his lips, a choked whimper coming out instead. Bill dropped his hold, hands coming up to start working on the buttons of his own shirt instead, but he hissed, “Start begging.”

Dipper’s chest heaved. He looked utterly mortified, but the hardness of his cock made it clear that he was turned on by it. He held Bill’s gaze as he murmured, “Please.”

Bill’s fingers were on the third button, going just as slow as he had with Pine Tree’s shirt. He flashed his fangs. “Come on, you can do better than that.”

“I-” Dipper shook his head, sucking in a sharp breath. When he looked back up, the defiance was gone, submissiveness taking back over. “Please, Bill.” 

Bill let the shirt fall off his shoulders and tossed it off to the side, revelling in the way Pine Tree’s eyes roamed appreciatively over his form. “Tell me what you want, Dipper.”

The use of the man’s actual name seemed to push him over the edge, because it didn’t take any more prompting for him to humble up and choke out, “Please, Bill, please, I want you. Want you so bad. Please, please touch me, please fuck me...” His eyes were as pleading as his words, his lip quivering. 

The demon cupped his cheek again, and Dipper leaned eagerly into the touch. His face was hot. “So gorgeous, Pine Tree. So gorgeous and so _mine_ ,” Bill cooed. Pine Tree’s eyes lit up, hopeful, and Bill felt great to break that down. “But you’ve been acting like a brat, kid. Forgetting who’s in charge. Forgetting that you belong to _me_. So maybe I won’t fuck you. Maybe I’ll just leave you to take care of yourself. Or maybe I’ll tell you that you can’t even do that.” Dipper’s expression fell, looking desperate, and Bill smiled.

It was a bluff. He was going to have his way with Pine Tree one way or another tonight, and he was sure that the man knew that. Still, he played along. 

“I’m sorry,” Dipper whimpered, clear evidence of how far gone he was- he wasn’t sorry, and Bill knew that. But at this point, he was desperate enough to say whatever he had to, and the demon was completely fine with that. “Please.” His hands flew up to grasp at Bill’s waistband, fingers toying with the button. “Please, I need you. Need you to fuck me.”

Bill felt a wave of heat go through him, and he was no longer able to ignore the throbbing in his groin. Pine Tree just looked _too_ good, lips kiss-swollen and neck covered in bite marks and the tip of his cock leaking against his stomach. He cleared his throat so he wouldn’t sound too breathless when he spoke, “You- you make a compelling argument, Pine Tree. But… I’m still not completely convinced. You do look awfully great on your knees, after all. Maybe you can convince me.” 

Dipper didn’t hesitate to start tugging at Bill’s slacks, the demon’s hand falling away from his face so he could brace himself against the bed. The brunette made quick work of tugging Bill’s pants and boxers down until they were bunched around his ankles. His fingers wrapped around the demon’s already-hard cock, his mouth soon to follow. 

Bill choked out a moan out of pure surprise at the other man’s eagerness, head falling back and one hand fisting in the sheets while the other came up to grab Dipper’s hair. Pine Tree bobbed his head up and down, moaning around Bill’s length as he looked up and met the other’s eyes. After a minute, he pulled off so he could lick up the length of the demon’s cock, tongue flicking under the head. 

Bill fell apart under the ministrations of the other’s mouth, swearing under his breath. Pine Tree seemed to realize this, for he was smirking with his eyes. Bill’s lip curled back in a snarl, and he yanked Dipper’s head back. 

“Stop teasing,” he snarled. Pine Tree visibly swallowed before nodding, moving forward again to wrap his lips around the head.

Bill shoved his head down until he felt the his cock hitting the back of Dipper’s throat, moaning. The brunette picked up the movements quickly, eagering taking Bill in. When the demon held his head in place so he could fuck his mouth, Dipper was pliant and took it beautifully. 

Oh, chaos, Bill had no idea how’d he last like this- not with the sultry eyes that Dipper was giving him. One of the man’s hands was gripping his upper thigh, thumb rubbing circles into the skin. It was too much. 

He pulled him back by his hair, and Dipper’s gaze dragged slowly up his body in a confused daze. 

“Consider me convinced,” Bill breathed, grabbing the man’s upper arm and hauling him up before tossing him back against the bed. Dipper took the hint and scrambled up onto the mattress as Bill yanked the drawer out of the nightstand and startled to rifle through it to find the lube. With it secured, he made his way back over to Pine Tree, kicking his slacks and boxers off his ankles in the process. 

Pine Tree looked absolutely delectable spread out on the bed, flushed skin on display. His hair was a mess, his eyes blown, and Bill had never wanted him more (though he may or may not have thought that every time he got the man hot and bothered). 

He didn’t get on the bed, instead pulling Dipper over to the edge and shoving his knees up to his chest, shoving his legs apart. With the way they were spread, he was completely exposed, and the way he was squirming seemed to indicate that he realized this. Bill smirked and began to slick up his fingers as Pine Tree tried to hide his embarrassment. 

“B-bill, what are you doing, this is-” He broke off with a noise that could only be described as a squeak when Bill’s fingers teased his entrance and he pressed one inside. 

“I’m taking what’s _mine_ , Pine Tree. Is that a problem?” He twisted his finger inside the man, smirking at the way Dipper began to bite his lip again. 

“N-no, I guess not,” he muttered, eyes cast down, and choked out another noise when Bill slipped a second finger in. 

“Good. I was beginning to think that you were questioning my authority again.” He thrust his fingers in roughly and twisted them in a way that made Pine Tree cry out, the angle making it easy for him to find the man’s prostate. “Don’t let it happen again.” 

Soft moans fell from the brunette’s lips as he writhed against the sheets, cries of, “Bill,” and, “please,” as the demon continued the twisting and scissoring of his digits. When Bill added a third finger, the human whimpered, and Bill frowned and slowed down his movements, bringing his free hand up to brush Dipper’s bangs out of his face. 

He thrust his fingers in slowly, still stretching him, as he murmured, “Are you okay? Am I going too fast?”

Dipper’s gaze was clouded, far gone, but Bill trusted him when he shook his head and weakly answered, “No, no, I’m fine. F-feels good. I just- f _uck_!” He cried out as Bill’s fingers hit his prostate again. “I’m good, I just- I need _you_ , I need you to-” He didn’t finish his sentence, but he didn’t need to. 

Bill’s breath caught in his throat. “Gladly,” he breathed, pulling his fingers out and grabbing the lube to slick up his length. 

Pressing into Pine Tree was the relief he didn’t realize that he needed so badly. He didn’t bother to be gentle, thrusting in quickly and relishing in the moan that tore from Dipper’s lips. Bill pulled the other’s hips flush against his, hooking one of Dipper’s legs on his shoulder as Dipper himself hooked his other leg around Bill’s hips. 

Pine Tree’s cry at the change of angle was nearly a scream as Bill thrust into him. He didn’t bother to go teasingly slow, which may have been his plan at some point. He didn’t remember anymore. He was too turned on, too ready to fuck Dipper into the mattress. His hands fisted in the sheets on either side of the man.

“So… so good, Pine Tree,” he panted, moving his hips in a way that had one of Dipper’s hands flying up to dig his nails into Bill’s back. That only encouraged his words. “So good when you listen.

“But also so _bad_. Getting so turned on just by me ordering you around? How _sinful_.” He laughed. 

A particular thrust had Dipper keening, his eyes going wide at Bill’s words. When he didn’t protest, Bill continued, “What, not gonna argue?” Dipper paused, then shook his head, breathing hard. Bill’s lips curled up in a wicked grin. “I knew it.” He braced himself on one hand while the other moved down to wrap around Dipper’s cock, drawing another sultry moan out of the other. 

“I know how much you love this,” he continued, voice getting a bit strained as his hips stuttered. “Being ordered around. Having to follow my every command. You may have an illusion of control, but you belong to _me_ in every sense and you love that I won’t hesitate to remind you of that.” The words had to be humiliating for the human, as his brow narrowed and he opened his mouth to deny it, but all that came out was an involuntary whimper as Bill’s thumb swiped over the leaking tip of his cock. 

“Don’t let this give you the wrong idea, though,” Bill warned him. “If you start behaving like an utter brat again just you think it’ll get me to do this to you, you’re sorely mistaken. Because next time,” his voice lowered, “I won’t be so nice.” 

He moved his hand away from Dipper’s length so he could lean over him, but his partner was still getting some friction from the way their bodies were now pressed together. Bill dropped his head so he could breathe hotly onto the human’s neck, slowing his thrusts enough to make Pine Tree whine. 

“Next time, I won’t fuck you. I won’t let you come. I’ll show you _exactly_ how much power I have over you.” He could hear Pine Tree’s breath catch, hear the way he was fighting not to moan. He didn’t want to admit how much he got off on this. “Maybe I’ll tie you to the bed. Spread your legs, expose you. Only for me. All mine.” 

Dipper was whimpering, pushing back to meet Bill’s thrusts but pushing up so that his cock slid against Bill’s stomach. Bill nipped at his neck. “I’d tease you like I did tonight, but I’d make it last. I’d bite you and kiss you all over, put my mouth everywhere on you except where you want it the most. I’d do it until you were screaming my name, screaming every title you can think of for me, begging me to fuck you like I am now.” He gave a particularly rough thrust to punctuate this point. “I could do this for hours, Pine Tree. I wouldn’t ever have to give in to you if I didn’t think you deserved it. I can last. Can you?” 

It was meant as a rhetorical question, but before he could continue, Dipper was rushing out, “No, no, I couldn’t, I can’t, I can’t last, Bill. Please, Bill, please let me come, fuck-” 

That startled Bill enough to get him back up to his quick pace from before. He wasn’t going to last. “What?”

“Please let me come,” Pine Tree sobbed, eyes pleading. He was sweating badly, hair matted and pushed back enough to expose his birthmark. 

He begged so nicely that Bill almost gave in. Almost. 

“Why are you asking for permission?” he challenged. His nails scraped lightly down the human’s side. 

“B-because I belong to you,” the man breathed out, pushing his hips up desperately. “A-and because you’re in charge.”

Those words were too good to be true. It’d been too long since he’d had Pine Tree begging for him.

“Why should I let you? I could just have my way with you and be done. I certainly don’t _have_ to let you come tonight.” Speaking was starting to get pretty difficult, but it was all worth it for Dipper’s responses. 

“B-because I’ve been good, and I’ll be good, and because I _need_ to, please, please, please-” He cried out when Bill pulled back enough that he could wrap his fingers around Pine Tree’s length once more. 

“Come for me, then,” Bill ordered, twisting his wrist at the same time that he thrust hard right into the man’s sweet spot. Dipper moaned out Bill’s name as he came between them, and that was all it took for Bill to follow. 

They stayed like that for a moment, panting together, Bill’s head dropped onto Dipper’s chest. The man cringed when Bill unhooked his legs and lowered them onto the bed, and then again when Bill pulled out.

Bill leaned back, grinning despite how physically exhausted his vessel now felt. Dipper gave him a small smile in return, suddenly looking a lot more sleepy. Bill wanted nothing more than to just crawl fully into bed with him now, rest while Pine Tree slept, but there was still the issue of the mess. 

He kissed Dipper’s chin before he stood up fully. “I’ll be right back, okay?” He waited for the man to nod before he trotted off to the master bathroom. He wetted a washcloth with warm water and took it back to the bedroom, grabbing a throw blanket off a chair as he knew Dipper wouldn’t want to move enough to maneuver beneath the sheets. 

He cleaned the mess off himself first, then used slower and softer movements to clean up his partner. Pine Tree sighed happily, yawning as Bill finished. The demon chuckled, tossing the washcloth onto the floor. He’d pick it up in the morning. 

He got up long enough to shut off the light, then gently pushed Pine Tree further onto the bed so he could lay down next to him and take him into his arms. He draped the throw blanket over them as Dipper buried his face in the demon’s neck.

“Do you need anything?” Bill asked softly, lightly running his fingers over the damp skin of Pine Tree’s back. 

Dipper shook his head slightly, making a soft, tired noise. “No. Just you. Always you.”

“Of course.” Bill kissed his head, smiling and allowing his own eyes to slip closed. “Just let me know, though, okay? I love you, Pine Tree.”

“Mm. I love you too.” He yawned again, relaxing fully in Bill’s arms. Bill expected that to be the end of it, but after a moment, Dipper murmured, “Hey, Bill?”

“Yeah?”

“You don’t… you don’t actually mind, right? Like, helping with the kids and stuff?”

Bill sighed. “Of course not, kid. They’re my world as much as you are. But I have a reputation to uphold.”

He could feel Dipper smiling against his neck. “That’s what I thought. You’re a real jerk, though, you know that?”

Bill laughed. “Sure I am, what’s your point?”

They didn’t speak again, Dipper soon drifting off to sleep and Bill eagerly following him into his dreams.


End file.
